dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Vassals
Mutated Namekians are spawns birthed by King Piccolo. It is said that the evil spirit of King Piccolo warped them into horrible mutants. These creatures are actually the first Namekians to appear on-screen in the anime, making their first appearance in the episode "Enter King Piccolo". King Piccolo refers to them as his "Demon Clan" (魔族). All of the named Mutated Nameks have names based on musical instruments. History ''Dragon Ball'' Sometime after coming into being, King Piccolo spawned several mutated Namekian children. They all had a similar winged and scaled appearance with various animal-like features. Unlike King Piccolo's sons in more modern times such as Piano and Drum, these offspring's names are not revealed in the anime, and they are never heard to speak. Anybody killed by these Namekians spend eternity trapped in limbo rather than being sent to the typical places in Other World.Dragon Ball chapter 162, "The Niyoi-bo's Secret"Dragon Ball episode 123, "Lost and Found" Master Roshi recounts how these creatures rampaged around the world, until they attacked Master Mutaito and his students. In the aftermath, all the creatures are destroyed. Master Roshi and Master Shen, along with a wounded Mutaito, are the only survivors. ''Dragonball Evolution'' In the live-action film Dragonball Evolution, the Mutated Namekians have counterparts, the Fu-Lums, who were also created by King Piccolo. Video game appearances King Piccolo's spawns appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum, three other spawn appear in Daimaō Fukkatsu: Ukulele, Banjo, and Organ. Ukulele is a green gargoyle/platypus-like spawn with pterodactyl features (like Piano). He is the lowest ranking member of the clan; his level varies from 1 to 4. He can either attack with his tail, with a sword, or with the Chou Makouhou. Banjo is a Mutated Namek that looks like a humanoid version of Octopapa. He is first encountered as boss in the Pirate Cave, and later reappears as a regular enemy. Banjo's techniques are the Revolving Attack and the Hasshu-ken. Organ is a pink alien-like spawn and Piccolo's personal aide in the game, like Piano in the original manga. Alongside Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum, six other Mutated Nameks are enemies in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden: Harp (a blue Tambourine), Mandolin ''' (a red Tambourine), '''Bell (a teal Cymbal), Marimba (a dark blue Cymbal), Viola (a blue Drum), and Conga (a grey Drum). Tambourine, Drum, and a Ukulele-type Namekian are both enemies and playable characters in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Maraca, a Tambourine-type Namekian without wings, also appears as a regular enemy in this video game. Green, red, black, and white Tambourine monsters appear as regular enemies in a special mission in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. The power level given by the scouter is 1,500 for the green Tambourine monsters, and it is 1,800 for the red, black, and white Tambourine monsters. In Dragon Ball Online, the Mutated Nameks reemerged because the breeding spot of some of the refugee Namekian's was in close proximity to Demon King Piccolo's throne; Poko Priests can summon Mutated Namekians to do their bidding. The fins and horn styles of Tambourine and Drum are available to regular Namekians, and Mutant Namekians summoned include pterodactyls, muscular dinosaurs, Tambourine-like mutants, etc. Known Mutated Nameks Named in the manga *Piano *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum Named in video games *Banjo (バンジョー)Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, 1988 *Bell (ベル, Beru)Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, 1989 *Viola (ビオラ, Biora) *Conga (コンガ) *Harp (ハープ, Haapu) *Mandolin (マンドリン, Mandorin) *Maraca (マラカー, Maracaa)Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, 2004 *Marimba (マリンバ, Marinba) *Organ (オルガン) *Ukulele (ウクレレ) Gallery See also *Warrior-type Namekian References Category:Factions Category:Nameks Category:Demons